


Surprise

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Surprise

Clyde wasn’t ever really one for Valentines Day. The last time he’d celebrated the holiday had been with his girlfriend in high school. He’d gone all out, he was going to surprise her with chocolate and her favorite flowers coupled with a picnic in the park where they’d first met. She’d gotten him a break-up note. He’d tried avoiding the holiday since then, preferring to repress the humiliation he’d felt when he’d showed up that morning to pick her up with flowers and her sister had shoved the piece of paper into his chest.

You however loved the holiday. You loved seeing people being happy with their significant other, loved all the pinks and reds, the hearts and the sweet smell of flowers everywhere (You also weren’t complaining about the half-priced chocolate the day after). Your happiness was infectious and after a few days of prodding and begging you’d finally convinced Clyde Logan to tell you what he hated about Valentines Day.

You’d met Clyde when you’d first moved to West Virginia. You’d stopped by the Duck Tape hoping to learn a bit more about the town and maybe meet some new people. You’d instead met the one armed bartender. He was a nice enough man, soft spoken and extremely talented. He’d made every drink people had asked for, all while keeping a quiet conversation with you. You and Clyde had exchanged numbers and started texting. Now you’d even dare to call him your best friend.

“Clyde c'mon, why don’t you like Valentines day?” You asked, sitting on the bar-top as he wiped it down with a cloth. He looked up at you and raised his eyebrows. You slid off the bar to stand next to him behind the counter. He wiped the spot where you’d just been sitting, ignoring your question altogether. You walked up behind him, standing on your toes and tugging on a lock of his thick dark curls.

“Clyyyde.” You begged. Clyde sighed and turned to look at you, his mouth set in a straight line as he gave you a stern look. You flashed him a sweet smile and slid back onto the bar-top as Clyde rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t like it (y/n).” He said as he went about washing a few glasses for the night crowd. You let out a sigh and lay own on the counter, letting your legs hang off the side of the counter and stretching your arms above your head.

“But _why?”_ You asked again. Clyde turned to face you, folding his arms and resting his elbows on the counter, leaning over to look you in the eye. His dark hair hung around his face, hiding his large ears as he raised an eyebrow.

“My girlfriend dumped me in High School on Valentines day. Told everyone it was ‘cause I got handsy with her. After that I was an outcast and everyone called me Clyde 'hands-on’ Logan. I don’t like Valentines Day.” He said, standing straight and going back to drying the glasses. You sat up straight and looked at him with your head tilted. You could hardly imagine Clyde even hugging someone, let alone getting 'handsy’. How had anyone believed what she’d said?

“Well, if you did like Valentines day what would you do?” You asked, standing up and following Clyde around the small space behind the bar as he went around refilling the liquor bottles and stacking glasses. When he finally stood still for a moment you leaned against his back and looked up at him over his shoulder. He turned his head and looked down at you, looking away before a slight blush spread over his cheeks.

Clyde cleared his throat and stared off into space for awhile before speaking again.

“Well, I like lilies. Kind of wish someone would get me some but they’re hard to find this time of year. I’d probably go out to dinner, I’m running out of clean pans at home anyway.” He said with a chuckle as he looked down at you. You smiled at him and leaned your cheek against his shoulderblade while wrapping your arms around his chest and squeezing. You could have sworn you’d felt Clyde lean back into you before you pulled away.

“Dinner sounds nice.” You said as you slid back onto the counter. Clyde chuckled at you as he walked out from behind the counter into the back room to get another bottle of whiskey to refill the empty one.

You quickly texted your friend Lauren. She owned a nursery, one with a greenhouse. You hoped she would have some lilies that she was willing to sell to you. You were going to try your hardest to make sure Clyde enjoyed his Valentines day tomorrow.

* * *

“(y/n) it’s so nice to see you!” Lauren exclaimed, pulling you into a hug when you walked into the building. You gave her a smile as you pulled away, eyeing the large snake she had draped around her shoulders. she quickly ushered you out the double doors and down the path that led to her greenhouse.

“When you asked if I had any lilies I was a little alarmed, you’d never seemed like the lily type to me. Always more of an orchid, exotic and colorful. Beautiful in your own way, difficult in others. But when you told me it was for Clyde I understood. He always seemed like a lily to me.” Lauren paused, unlocking the greenhouse and holding the door open for you. You stepped inside and looked around in awe. There were tropical flowers everywhere, a few saplings, and you swore you heard a bird call.

“Clyde always was a lily person, look’s plain from afar but once you pay attention he’s just as bright and vibrant and there’s so many little details about him. Anyway what type of lilies do you want? I have Asiatic, Stargazer, Tiger, Turks Cap, feel free to look around.” She said. You took a hesitant step closer to the pots of lilies she had, looking at the pinks and the purples and even dark blood red.

“Lauren these are gorgeous, I can’t decide.” You said to her. She walked forward and lifted the but of one of the lilies, inspecting the freckles that covered the insides of the petals.

“Well what are you trying to say?” She asked. You looked up to see her stroking the snake as it lifted its head and watched you curiously. You shrugged it off, it was Lauren. She’d always been, quirky.

“Um, well I’m trying to convince him to enjoy Valentines Day.” You said almost sheepishly. Lauren allowed a wide grin to grow on her face and flounced off towards a far corner of the greenhouse.

“Well these were supposed to be for my spring collection, but I have enough to make a nice bouquet if you like them.” She said, returning with a pot of the most beautiful lilies you’d ever seen. They were red at the centers, with yellow tipped petals. There were pink freckles in the very center that reminded you of all the beauty marks across Clyde’s face.

“Lauren they’re gorgeous, are you sure there’s enough of them?” You asked. Lauren shrugged and smiled, gently pushing the snake’s face away from hers before walking towards the cupboard in the opposite corner of the greenhouse and walking back with a pair of garden scissors and a vase.

“For you, always.” She said. She went about snipping some of the flowers, dropping them into the vase before she turned to another part of the greenhouse, snipping a few pieces of what you recognized as baby’s breath, adding in some greenery. When she was done the vase was filled with a lovely summery looking bouquet.

Lauren walked back to the greenhouse door, ushering you out as a parrot flew down and landed on the bar next to the door.

“You stay in there, it’s too cold for you to be out.” She said as she closed and locked the greenhouse door, leading you back into the building. She brought out some ribbon and went about arranging the bouquet until it looked twice as full as it had before. She tied the ribbon around the center before calculating the cost and giving you a special discount.

“Thank you so much Lauren, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You said, taking the flowers and giving her one last hug.

“Darling the world wouldn’t know what to do without me, now go. You’ve got a man to make dinner for.” She said, stroking the snake as it looped itself around her neck. You waved goodbye as you pulled away, heading back to your house.

Once you were there you filled a vase with water, resting the lilies in the vase to wait until Clyde got there. You’d told him your radiator was making a funny noise and you needed help fixing it. He’d promised he’d be there no later than five, and it was now 3:30.

You’d decided on meatloaf with mashed potatoes. Clyde had mentioned once that his mother used to make it every weekend and he missed it. You’d managed to track down Jimmy and get the recipe for him. You hoped you’d have enough time.

Clyde was half an hour early when he knocked on the door. You frantically took the lilies from the vase, making sure they were still arranged nicely as you rushed to the door. You held the flowers behind your back as you opened the door to see Clyde standing there with his hair pulled back, holding a toolbox.

“Hi Clyde.” You said, inviting him inside. He kicked his boots off and looked to you expectantly. You pulled the lilies our from behind our back and offered them to him, feeling like a kindergartner with the way you were holding the flowers with one hand behind your back. Clyde looked surprised as he took the lilies from you before he lifted them to his face and took a deep breath of the sweet scent.

“You got these for me?” He asked. You looked up at him and smiled. He felt a deep blush spreading across his cheeks when you smiled. The fact that your smile, his favorite, was directed at him made him feel giddy.

“Happy Valentines day, grump.” You said teasingly as you bumped his shoulder with your own. He set the toolbox and flowers on the counter before wrapping his arms around your waist and picking you up, and burying his face in your neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist and laughed.

Clyde set your feet back on the ground, still holding you tightly against him. When he finally let you go you saw a single tear slip down his cheek.

“Clyde, are you alright?” You asked, wiping the tear away. He smiled and let out a chuckle, hugging you again.

“I’m better than alright.” He said. You hugged him back until you heard the timer go off. You pulled away and grabbed a hot pad, opening the oven and pulling out the meatloaf. You’d already finished the mashed potatoes earlier, they were in the microwave to keep warm. You set the dish on the stove, letting it cool slightly before you cut it.

You didn’t notice Clyde was behind you until he leaned down and took a deep breath.

“Did you, get my moms recipe?” He asked, sounding doubtful of himself. You felt yourself blush as you looked away. Hopefully he wouldn’t think it was weird or stalker-ish.

“You mentioned once you missed it, so I asked Jimmy for the recipe. I wanted to help you enjoy valentines day.” You said softly. You looked up to see more tears on Clyde’s face as he looked at you with nothing but adoration and love on his face.

He picked you up again, squeezing you tightly as you wrapped your arms around his shoulder. He leaned back against the counter, still holding you off the ground. You gently tugged on the bun in his hair and he looked up at you.

“So, do you like it?” You asked. A wide smile crossed Clyde’s face and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“I love it.” He said, burying his face in your shoulder. You smiled and tugged his bun once more.

“You missed.” You whispered before leaning in, pressing your lips against his in a soft kiss.

Clyde Logan wasn’t one to celebrate Valentines day, but you were. And he’d do anything for his girl.


End file.
